Mosstail's Truth or Dare
by Mosstail-Jaywing
Summary: Starring... Mosstail and Jaywing! Not your average Truth or Dare! Now Complete!
1. Series Premiere

Season 1 Mosstail's ToD

Episode 1 Premiere

A/N: Mosstail and Jaywing are my own creation. Written in POV. First Fan-Fic. Please excuse my errors. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. The Erins do.

*Mosstail's POV*

Ah, Dareclan. Such a chaotic place. Camera cats scrambling to fix the cameras, cats with coffee cups, and cats with boom mics. All have one thing in common. They have five minutes to get ready for my show. Mosstail's Truth or Dare Show. Yes, I'm the famous Mosstail. Haven't heard of me? You must be a Windclan cat, huh? No cable on the moorland. Anyway, do you want to know what the cause of the chaos is? I'll give you a hint. One word.

Jaywing.

That little devil ran off around the time the ice cream cat came and everyone else is searching for him while still setting up…Wait, what? How did an ice cream cat, much less an ice cream truck, get through clan territory? Well, anyway, back to the present.

"Hey Mosstail!" someone shouted. I turned around…

…and spilled my coffee.

Jaywing was back…with about 20 ice cream cones balancing on one paw, and a cheeseburger (Where'd he get that?) on the other. It's two minutes until air. Great. "Jaywing, so help me…!" I started to scream. "Mosstail, I can explain." He rushed. "Alright, enlighten me, then." This is gonna be good. "Well, the only way I could convince Sandstorm to bring Firestar was to bring ice cream, and I didn't know which ice cream was his favorite, because Sandstorm says he likes 3 different flavors, and they had twenty, so I got one of each. I hope he doesn't like cappuccino though." Jaywing said worriedly. "Dang it, Jaywing! Why didn't you ask? Sandstorm told me they were Butter Pecan, Chocolate and Cappuccino…" I trailed off, alarmed. "You didn't!" I said, miffed. "CRAP! I'll be back!" Jaywing started running for the gate in the front concrete wall with barbed wire on top. None of our darees are going to escape. "Hey, stop!" I yelled. He paused and looked at me. "Just use your notebook!" I told him. "Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that?" He murmured to himself, then pulled a notebook out of nowhere and scribbled something on it. Suddenly, an ice cream cone appeared out of nowhere. It was floating. He plucked it out of the air and added it to the stack of now three cones, the rest being eaten by a camera or security cat. "You have Chocolate, Butter Pecan, and Cappuccino?" I asked him. He smelled the cones. "Yup. Hey, what time is it?" He questioned. "It's sunhigh, why?" "Isn't that when we were starting the show?" "…Crap!" I screamed. I rushed to the main cave. It was big. And it had a carpet that was green and soft. Like moss. We took our seats, and motioned for the camera cat to start rolling. It had begun.

"Hello, and welcome to the premiere Mosstail's Truth or Dare Show. I'm Mosstail," I started. "And I'm Jaywing!" He finished. "Today, we are introducing our darees! First, from Thunderclan," I conjured up a portal. Yeah, I can do that. It's my awesomeness. "Alright, say hello to Firestar," I can force them out the portal, too. Aw Yeah. "Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Brightheart, Graystripe, Cinderheart, Cinderpelt, Berrynose, Daisy, Millie, Longtail and Mousefur." I ushered them into the Thunderclan den. It might need to be expanded later…

I closed the portal to Thunderclan and opened a portal to Windclan. "And here's Windclan! Onestar, Ashfoot, Crowfeather, and Breezepelt!" I poofed them into the doorless Windclan den. You heard me, doorless. Then I closed that portal, and opened another.

Mist was spewing out of the portal. Shadowclan. Big whoop. A frog hopped out the portal, followed by Tawnypelt, who was stalking it. "Uh…Where am I?" Tawnypelt asked. "Um, here's some ice cream!" I shoved an ice cream cone into her paws and pushed her into the Shadowclan den. "Okay…how 'bout some Shadowclan?" I looked at Jaywing. His whiskers were twitching with amusement. I gave him a stone cold glare. "Blackstar, Russetfur, and Littlecloud. As you can see, Tawnypelt is here already." I shoved the rest of them in with Tawnypelt.

Jaywing looked at me. "Can I make this portal?" he questioned me. I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But nothing stupid." He pulled out his notebook and sketched something, then shouted, "Riverclan, I choose you!" *epic facepalm* "Leopardstar, Mistyfoot, Mothwing, Reedwhisker!" I slammed the door on the portal shut. It disappeared instantly.

Next was the Place of No Stars. I didn't want to make the portal, but did I have a choice? "Now, the Place of No Stars." I peered into the portal. They were having a ballet recital. That's just wrong. "Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. No ballet here, unless stated otherwise in a dare." They turned red fast. I poofed their tutus off when I transported them to the windowless, doorless, and seamless hollowed rock of a den. No chance of escape. At. All.

Finally, the rouges. "Say hello to…" I popped a portal. "Sol, Midnight, and Yellowfang. She's in Starclan, but she was a rouge once." I shoved them into isolated dens. "Well, there you have it." Jaywing finished. "Send in your Dares! And review. Or else…"

A/N: You Like? The list of cats to dare is above. Send in your dares, or else…


	2. Trial and Error

Season 1 Mosstail's ToD

Episode 2 Trial and Error

**A/N: I would like to thank Hawkangel13 for being the first reviewer and dare giver. Hawkangel13, I present thee with a cyberpie. It's squirrel flavor, and it has a picture of Heathertail on it. You readers want pie? Review!**

Disclaimer: If Warriors were mine, there would be a _whole_ lot more books. But it's not. Dang.

*Jaywing's POV*

This is torture! It has murdered my soul! It is…

…Tigerstar and Hawkfrost's ballet recital.

I am being forced against my will to watch this horrific display. Tigerstar is in a neon blue tutu, while Hawkfrost is in a neon green one.

It all started with something that happened earlier…

"Hey Jaywing, could you draw up an expansion for Thunderclan's den? I'm tired, and you know what my powers do when I'm tired." Mosstail said. I agreed. I mean, how hard could it be? So I sketched it up, added it on, and went to my tricked-out den. What I didn't notice was a page drop out of my magical notebook. And it just so happened that Crowfeather was coming back from making his dirt. "Ooh, paper. I wonder if I drew a portal to Windclan it would appear, like how Jaywing drew a portal to Riverclan?" He mumbled to himself. So, the idiot found a pencil, drew a portal, and it appeared.

…With a hoard of rabbits and Heathertail.

"Fox dung! Oh, um, hey… where am I?" She asked, clueless. "I have no idea…" Crowfeather responded. "What in the name of Starclan is going on!" It was Mosstail. Great. Just Great. She grabbed the paper from Crowfeather and ripped it to shreds. The portal followed suit. It was about that time I was poofed from my den. In the middle of my stinkin' nap. "Huh? What's going on?" I asked. Heathertail and Crowfeather told me the whole story. Then, Mosstail gave me that punishment for two reasons. One, we are very, very, very low on dares. Two, I was ruled _careless _by Mosstail for losing that magic paper.

Oh, finally! They're done! Yes! I walked out of the performance hall, aka Dare Den #1, and met Mosstail at the entrance.

"Happy?" I grunted. She burst out laughing. I was about to attack her, claws unsheathed, when the dare ball buzzed. I grabbed it, tossed it in the air, and it opened, floating, and a hologram came out.

_Hey, this is Hawkangel13! My dare is for Breezepelt to announce his undying love for Heathertail, while Lionblaze watches and laughs hysterically when she freaks out and runs off, horrified. Thanks! ~Hawkangel13 _

I caught the ball as it came down, shut it and put it away. "Well," a smile was growing on my face. "Let's get them on the Darestack!" The Darestack is a grassy hill with stones on it. That's where most dares will be. Mosstail poofed the three up there and the rest in the clearing. She padded up onto Darerock. "Cats of the clans, rouges, and Sol," She began. "You have been brought here by the permission of Starclan. You will perform dares on my show. Mosstail's Truth or Dare. If you deny your presence here, you will be fed to this badger." Mosstail poofed an angry badger in a cage in front of them. "Any Questions?" She asked. "Yeah! Where's my ice cream?" Firestar questioned her. I padded up to him and handed him the three cones. "Yum! ICE CREAM!" He went spastic.

"All right, if there are no objections, let's begin." She went to Breezepelt and whispered the dare to him. "YES! Finally!" Lionblaze's look said, _Why am I here with these freaks? _Breezepelt kneeled at Heathertail's paws and said, "Heathertail, I've loved you my entire life. Will you marry me?" She screamed bloody murder and ran away as fast as her Windclan legs would let her. Breezepelt thundered after her saying, "Is that a Yes?" While Lionblaze was laughing so hard he developed Whitecough.

Mosstail jumped back onto the Darestack. "Well, that's all for today folks! And remember; Send in a dare, or _else…"_

**A/N: Sorry it's shorter, but I don't have any dares! Your fault, not mine…**


	3. Dareclan Lives!

Season 1 Mosstail's ToD

Episode 3 Dareclan Lives!

**A/N: More Dares! I have enough now for a full-length episode, Thanks to Fyreheart123 and SassMonster! I present you with Fireheart and Mistystar plushies, respectively. Oh, and to each a piece of cyberpie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Just to be clear…**

*Mosstail's POV*

Third episode. It's time. "Hey, Jaywing, dare ball buzzed yet?" I asked. "Not yet. Wait, did you even turn it on?" "Umm…" "I figured. I was just joking. I turned it on this morning," He added. "Badger Crap, Jaywing! Stop doing that!" I growled. I swear, if he does that again… "Oh, the ball! I got it!" He chimed in. He grabbed it, but I plucked it from his paws, and threw it in the air. "Fox dung, Mosstail!" "I'm the host, remember?"

_Hey, this is Rainwillow (or Sassmonster, whichever you prefer) with dares!  
>Blackstar: Hug Firestar and tell him he is the best leader ever.<br>Leafpool: Tell Crowfeather he's a piece of Badger Crap for leaving you and that he can go rot in Windclan. Make sure you mention that you've moved on and that any second thoughts for him are as old as Ancient Skyclan! Yah! Take that Crowpoop!  
>Lionblaze: Tell Cinderheart you love her in front of everybody and that she should be your mate.<br>Tigerstar: Dance to Single Ladies in a big pink dress.  
>Mistystar: (You're one of my favorite cats!) Eat a live frog.<em>

_Thanks! _

_~Rainwillow_

Jaywing caught the ball as it came down, shut it, and put it away. "Wait, isn't our third host named Rainwillow? She applied and we accepted her because of her love for coffee, right?" He questioned. "Yeah, and we agreed to poof her here in time for all the dares. It's sunhigh and time for the Darestack." So we ran and jumped onto the Darestack, poofed everyone there, and started.

"Cats of the Clans, it is time for the official dares of the day, and the appointing of a new host." I poofed Rainwillow here. "Rainwillow, do you promise to wreak havoc on the Warriors and the Clans?"

"I do."

"Then by my super powers, I make thee a host on Mosstail's Truth or Dare, and give thee a Cappuccino. Welcome, Rainwillow."

Every cat in the crowd shivered. She looked ragged. The best kind of host. Then, the dare ball buzzed unannounced and, since I set it on vibrate, shot Jaywing in the air. The result: Hilarious Havoc. He tore it out of his pocket and threw it in the air. This day just gets better and better.

_Yo, this is Fyreheart123!_

_Mosstail, can you do several dares?  
>1) I dare Heathertail to kiss Crowfeather and confess her love for him while Breezepelt and Lionblaze stand there immobilized by chains and watching them.<br>2) I dare Sandstorm to take away Firestar's ice-cream and order him not to eat any ice-cream for the next year-and-three-moons.  
>3) I dare Firestar to face off the dogs, alone, and as a normal warrior – Fireheart.<br>4) I dare you, yes, you, to waste whatever you spend as money, is money, therefore is money, or whatever on ice-cream. And when you run out of money leader-nap Firestar and sell him on e-bay.  
>5) I dare Tigerstar to leader's-mate-nap Sandstorm while Firestar is on the same truckcar/boat/van/motorcycle/whatever vehicle as Tigerstar when he leader's-mate-nap Sandstorm.  
>6) I dare you to put Hawkfrost and Tigerstar into the 'room' where Frostpaw(A very talkative cat I made up myself) is in and she'll chatter away in that room for three whole hours and not stopping.<br>7) I dare Jaywing to fight Lionblaze. With a gun or a flamethrower. Or a dagger. And Lionblaze has a little fruit knife and his claws._

_Thanks!_

_~Fyreheart123_

I guess it was a good thing I set it to host, or else everyone would have heard it. I looked at Rainwillow and Jaywing. Rainwillow looked extremely spastic from the 12 cups of coffee she had drunk already, and Jaywing was intrigued. "Alright, it's time for SassMonster's dares!" I shouted to the cats. "Blackstar, Firestar, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Tigerstar, and Mistystar, step onto the Darestack." They nervously obliged.

I told Blackstar his dare.

"No, no, no, NO! I refuse!"

"Do you want the angry badger instead?"

"…Uh, heh, no…"

"Then do it."

"Fine."

He walked up to Firestar and gave him a hug, then said, "I think you're the best leader ever, Firestar!" Firestar just stared and stared. "O-okay, Blackstar. Thanks, I guess…" He said nervously. They jumped back to their clan huddles. "Awkward…" Rainwillow murmured. I agreed completely.

"Alright, next dare!" Rainwillow said with suprising confidence.

She told the dare to Leafpool and Leafpool shouted, "YES! Finally! Crowfeather, get over here!" He nervously padded over to Leafpool. "Crowfeather, you're a piece of Badger Crap for leaving me! I have moved on now, and have no second thoughts about you. And any that I had are as old as Ancient Skyclan! Go rot in Windclan!" Crowfeather started pouting. "Well, fine! I only have one mate, and one kit!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They went their separate ways. Rainwillow smiled. "That went well. Hey, why does Jaywing get a magic thing and I don't?" She asked me, fire growing in her eyes. Oh, no. She's out of coffee. We're in trouble.

"Rainwillow, calm down. Just calm down."

"Then give me something magic."

"…"

"Give me something magic."

"…Fine. How about a magic coffee cup? It has endless coffee."

Her eyes grew huge. "…Really? You can do that?"

I smiled, and pulled out a travel mug. Or rather, it looked like a travel mug.

"Thanks!" She drank it, and drank it, and drank it… It went on for about twenty minutes, and it was still full.

"All right, next dare!" Jaywing shouted.

"Lionblaze and Cinderheart, step forward." They padded up, almost confident. Almost.

Jaywing wrote the dare on a normal piece of paper and handed it to Lionblaze. He read it, and turned bright pink.

"Um, Cinderheart…"

"Yes Lionblaze?"

"I love you and want to be your mate." Lionblaze said it all at once.

"…Okay!" Cinderheart was delighted.

But Lionblaze was shocked. "Really?" Hope was in his eyes. "Sure! Why not?"

"That's great! Thanks SassMonster!" Lionblaze cheered.

"Okay…Next Dare!" I called to the cheering cats. Apparently, they approved of the pairing.

"Uh, Tigerstar, go to Dare Den #10 and dance to Single Ladies."

"Uh, Mosstail," Jaywing whispered. "There is no Dare Den #10."

"Exactly."

"Oh, I get it…"

Tigerstar disappeared from the crowd.

"Now, Mistystar, eat a live frog."

"Eww! Fine." She stuck it in her mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"Ugh. Nasty." She visibly shivered.

I poofed all the cats off the Darestack.

"Now for Fyreheart123's dares!" I poofed everyone off the Darestack, then brought up Heathertail and Crowfeather onto the Darestack freestanding, but Breezepelt and Lionblaze were hung on a wall in chains.

"Heathertail, kiss Crowfeather and proclaim your love for him."

"Okay. Crowfeather, my love for you is as big as Lionblaze's head."  
>"Hey!"<p>

"Shut it! Now kiss him," Rainwillow shouted. Heathertail pecked him on the cheek. "NOOOOOOO!" Breezepelt screamed. "I don't care!" Lionblaze shouted over Breezepelt. "I have a mate!"

"Well, that failed. Epically. Anyway…" Rainwillow sighed.

"Sandstorm and Firestar! Come here, please!" I shouted.

Firestar walked up with Ice Cream smeared on his muzzle, and Sandstorm neatly groomed. "Sandstorm, you must take Firestar's Ice Cream Away for a year and three moons, and Firestar, you can't eat Ice Cream or I get to kill you twice." Jaywing said.

"Just kill me. I can't live without Ice Cream. I'd die anyway."

Jaywing shrugged. "Alright." He called to Fyreheart. "Hey, Fyreheart! You got anything that will take two lives from a leader?" Fyreheart is our weapons guru. She has everything. Every-Thing.

"Try the poison dart shrew!"

She tossed it to me. After she tossed me some rubber gloves.

"Firestar, eat this."

"Okay."

He ate it, gagged, spazed out, and then lay still. For two hours.

*Two Hours later*

"Is he okay?"

"Sandstorm, he'll live."

"That's reassuring, monotone medicine cat."

"The name's Rainfeather. Now shut it or I'll say he won't live."

"…"

"Look, he's waking up!" Jaywing said.

Firestar groaned. "Can I have some Ice Cream?"

"No." I answered promptly.

"Fine…" He fell back asleep.

Rainwillow stood up. "Well, we'll finish Fyreheart123's dares next episode. Until then, review, or else…"

**A/N: Sorry Fyreheart123, but that was just too many dares! I'll finish next episode. Now there's a limit to the number of dares you can submit at a time. Only 5 dares per review. Longest Chapter Ever! Yay!**


	4. The Mysteries of Mosstail

Mosstail's Truth or Dare

Chapter 4: The Mysteries of Mosstail…

**A/N: Sorry guys, but I've had CAT/5's all this week (But I don't live in California, actually the complete other side of the map!), and no chance much to get on the computer. I'll give you the longest chapter I've ever written. (And to each a Mosstail plushie!) **

**Disclaimer: I own everything...Not! **

***Rainwillow's POV***

I stared at the constellation map on the ceiling of my den. There was the big dipper, the little dipper, and Silverpelt. I looked at my video games. I've beaten all of them 6 times. I check the coffee pot. It's empty. I grabbed my coffee cup and took a swig. Then my cell phone rang. I answered.

"Ollo."

"It's Jaywing. Just letting you know two things."

"Shoot."

"You have 3 hours left, and I'm bringing more video games and coffee."

"Thanks! Hey, how about bringing me the movie Megamind too. It has Will Ferrell in it."

"Can't promise anything. I'll try, but the only copy we have is in Mosstail's room. So, I'll talk to you later…"

"Jaywing, wait! You have a magic notebook, correct?"

"Yeah, So?"

"So why can't you draw me up a headset that gives me powers like Mosstail?"

"NO! Last time we tried that, Bluestar was in the Infirmary for three weeks."

"Wait, why Bluestar?"

"…Uhh…No reason. I can give you a magic wand though."

"Cool. Draw your own way in. Rainwillow out."

I hung up the phone. Moments later, a portal appeared, and Jaywing stepped out.

"Alright, we have… Animal Crossing: City Folk, My Sims Agents, My Sims, Wii Music, Wii Sports Resort, and New Super Mario Bros. Wii."

"No Megamind?"

"Mosstail isn't in a good mood. You should know that, of all people."

"True…" *Sigh*

Jaywing looked at me for a second. "Here, how about I stay with you for a while. Starclan knows you need it, after The Happy Hour…"

**Flashback!**

Rainfeather just stared at me. I stared back. He stared. I stared.

It was a staring contest. If I won, he had to convince Mosstail to give me two more magic coffee cups. If he won, I had to give up coffee until sunhigh. About one hour.

Guess who won.

"Well, I guess I won," Rainfeather exclaimed. "So give me all your coffee items and accessories."

I reluctantly gave up my stuff. Two coffee pots, 13 coffee filters, three cans of Maxwell House, and a can of Dunkin' Donuts coffee and my magic mug. Oh, did I mention 20 normal mugs?

"Great Starclan, Rainwillow! You don't need all this coffee!"

"Do you want to know what happens without it?"

He looked at me for a second. "…No, not really. But you'll have to live."

Dang. I almost had him. This would be bad.

"Alright, I'm going out to meet the Thunderclan cats. You know, you could learn a thing or two about nobility from them."

"Ha Ha. Shut up, or I'll send in a dare against you."

I made the universal I'll-Shut-Up sign.

"Alright. Now go away."

I walked out of the Medicine Den and headed for the Thunderclan Den.

I was greeted by Jayfeather.

"Greetings, Rainwillow. I see you have found the resident medicine cat den."

"Resident Medicine Cat…?"

"Thunderclan is dangerous. That's what the addition was for. A medicine cat den." Jayfeather explained.

"Oh…That makes sense. Hey, have you noticed anything weird about Mosstail since she brought Bluestar and Oakheart here from Starclan?" I quizzed him.

"I've noticed that too. You don't think…" Jayfeather trailed off. Or at least, I think he trailed off. All I heard was a dull buzzing in my ears, and my head pounded.

"Rainwillow, are you okay?"

"No…Coffee…Going…Crazy…Cure…Coffee…" I rasped. I threw back my head and yowled. Then I blacked out.

It was like being trapped inside my own head, and something else taking over my body. I could see everything, but I couldn't do anything about it.

All I know is that I ran Rampant through the camp, used my flamethrower a few times, stole weapons from Fyreheart and irritated Mosstail. That's bad.

About an hour later, Jayfeather finally stopped me to force coffee down my throat.

That's when I was released from my mental jail cell.

"Jayfeather!"

"What in the name of Starclan just happened?"  
>Another voice from the entrance to the main Medicine Cat den answered.<p>

"Coffee depletion, Jayfeather. It's my fault." Rainfeather said in sorrow.

I hastily explained to Jayfeather what happened.

"So, I could see everything that was happening, but I could do nothing about it." I finished.

"Interesting. So you have CDD?" Jayfeather was curious.

"Yes. Coffee Dependability Disorder. Had it since I was 10 moons."

"Rainwillow! You are confined to your den from sunhigh to sunhigh! Mosstail's orders!" Jaywing yelled from somewhere. I was then transported to my temporary den.

Without a door.

**Back in the Present…**

"Hey, look Rainwillow, it's been three hours!" Jaywing exclaimed.

I nodded, excited. "And it's time for the Darestack."

We arrived at the Darestack to find Mosstail waiting for us.

"Let's finish out Fyreheart123's dares! For you who don't remember, here are Fyreheart123's remaining dares.

_3) I dare Firestar to face off the dogs, alone, and as a normal warrior – Fireheart.  
>4) I dare you, yes, you, to waste whatever you spend as money, is money, therefore is money, or whatever on ice-cream. And when you run out of money leader-nap Firestar and sell him on E-bay.<br>5) I dare Tigerstar to leader's-mate-nap Sandstorm while Firestar is on the same truck/car/boat/van/motorcycle/whatever vehicle as Tigerstar when he leader's-mate-nap Sandstorm.  
>6) I dare you to put Hawkfrost and Tigerstar into the 'room' where Frostpaw(A very talkative cat I made up myself) is in and she'll chatter away in that room for three whole hours and not stopping.<br>7) I dare Jaywing to fight Lionblaze. With a gun or a flamethrower. Or a dagger. And Lionblaze has a little fruit knife/his claws._

"Firestar, get up here!" I yelled. Being a host has its perks.

"Yes?" He was still shaky from when Jaywing killed him twice.

"I Denounce your leader status and re-give you your warrior name; Fireheart."

"Dang It…!"

"Now go fight those dogs." Mosstail poofed some dogs into the forest with Fireheart and a camera cat.

"Now for the 4th dare," Jaywing said. He poofed all the money in the vault to an Ice Cream cat, who in return gave him 999,999,999,999 ice creams. He counted them and realized he needed one more. By that time, Fireheart was back from fighting the dogs and somehow won.

"Fireheart, I give you back your leader name, Firestar."

By this time I had entered this onto Ebay:

For Sale: Thunderclan leader Firestar.

Nice, Loyal, and Single.

I entered it onto the website with a picture.

First Bid: 1,000,000,000,001 ice creams

Sold! To… Fyreheart123?

"Boo-yah! He's mine now!" She exclaimed, popping out of nowhere. She grabbed him and poofed away.

"Awkward…" Fyreheart murmured.

Jaywing put the 2,000,000,000,000 ice creams in the freezer. They could be useful.

Suddenly, Firestar drove up in an RV.

"Fyreheart123 gave it to me. She said I would need it." He looked proud.

I pulled Tigerstar out of the crowd.

"Tigerstar, you have to catnap Sandstorm while on Firestar's RV and Firestar's driving to Canada."

"Awesome."

They drove off. 30 minutes later, Tigerstar came back with Sandstorm in a bag.

I took Sandstorm from him and untied her.

"Ugh, would it kill you to wash the bag?" Sandstorm gagged.

"Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, go into Dare Den #7 and listen to Frostpaw." Jaywing ordered.

They walked off.

"Now Lionblaze, on to the Darestack." I called.

He padded up. Mosstail poofed us all to the Darena. The Dare Arena.

"Jaywing! Lionblaze! Come into the ring!" Mosstail called.

They padded into the ring. I motioned to Fyreheart. She handed me a flamethrower and a fruit knife. I padded next to Mosstail.

"Jaywing and Lionblaze! You will fight with your claws and our choice weapon!"

I walked up to Jaywing.

"Jaywing, your flamethrower. Use it wisely."

Then I padded over to Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze, your fruit knife. Use it wisely."

"Begin!" Mosstail shouted.

Lionblaze started doing this really cool ninja move with the fruit knife.

Jaywing just fried him with the flamethrower.

"Jaywing wins!" Mosstail declared. Then she poofed Lionblaze to Jayfeather's Medicine Den.

Cinderheart sprinted there as well.

Just then, the Dare Ball buzzed. I grabbed it off the pedestal and threw it in the air. Then took a sip of coffee.

_I submitted seven dares, right? So I'll put in three more! :D  
>1) I dare Breezepelt to kill Heathertail. With a machine gun.<br>2) I dare Lionblaze to ditch Cinderheart and proclaim that he doesn't love her at all, and that he loves Heathertail. After that Lionblaze and Heathertail must kiss each other. *grins evil grin*  
>3) I dare Jaywing to buy loads of ice-cream and you to hang Firestar up very high so that when Jaywing places the ice-cream under the rope Firestar can see them very clearly but cannot touch them. Then Sandstorm must grab the ice-creams, one by one, and make Firestar watch her eat them. <em>

_Peace!_

_~Fyreheart123_

"Cool! We have the stuff for #3, except for Firestar himself!" Mosstail said sarcastically.

Just then, an RV pulled up and Firestar got out of it.

"Well then, never mind." I grinned.

"Let's do this backwards. That way, we'll have Heathertail for both dares."

I grabbed Firestar by the scruff and held him there.

"Hey, let me go!"

"No." My voice was an icy whisper. "You stay."

"Oh, okay…"

I took him and hung him in a baby sling hooked to a piece of board 20 feet high. Then, Jaywing took all the ice creams out and set them under Firestar.

"Sandstorm. Eat all the ice creams in clear view of Firestar." Mosstail commanded, monotone.

She's been really moody lately…I wonder…

Sandstorm ate all 2,000,000,000,000 ice creams and Firestar screamed.

"Now, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Heathertail." I shouted, calling them from the crowd. They stepped forward. I whispered the dare to Lionblaze. He gulped, and whispered back,

"She'll kill me. Literally."

I stared in disbelief. THE Lionblaze, was scared of a she-cat?

"Ok, alright… I'll tell her afterwards."

"Thanks so much!"

He stepped up to Cinderheart.

"Cinderheart, I don't love you at all. It was a prank. I love Heathertail!"

He then gave Heathertail a good long smooch.

"Ugh! Lionblaze, you are terrible!"

She then grabbed my flamethrower and proceeded to Toast him.

Mosstail poofed him to the Infirmary without a word.

"Breezepelt." He came up, lips trembling.

"Kill Heathertail with this." I handed him a machine gun. Then slowly backed away.

Heathertail now resides in the new Starclan den.

"Now, Cats of the Clans, rest for the new dares."

She poofed them to the appropriate dens.

Later, I went to Mosstail's den to ask a question.

I heard voices. I identified them as Oakheart, Bluestar, and Mosstail.

I peered through the door, then recoiled from shock.

The resemblance…of course! It made since now!

She's the lost daughter of Oakheart and Bluestar!

She's Mosskit!

**A/N: You weren't expecting that, were you? I had this idea a long time ago… **


	5. Mosstail Revealed

Mosstail's Truth or Dare

Chapter 5: Mosstail Revealed

**A/N: I'm sorry for the really late update, but I've retyped, and retyped, and even converted the Document a few times. I just needed to get the emotion perfect, because this episode will mostly be about how Mosskit survived. Oh, and this starts from the end of the last episode. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Own Warriors, I don't.**

***Mosstail's POV***

I just haven't been myself ever since I brought some Starclan cats here by popular demand. Namely Bluestar and Oakheart. I should be happy, because I'm their daughter. Except they don't know that.

I want to tell them, but I can't. No one knows. Well, no one except Yellowfang.

"Mosstail?" I heard from next to me.

"What are you doing? You're so out of it." It was Jaywing.

"Oh, uh, I have something to do." I said, trying to sound normal.

"Cats of the Clans, get some rest for the new dares!" I called to the cats.

"Uh, Mosstail," Jaywing whispered, "There are no _new_ dares."

My calm appearance cracked. "Jaywing, shut up! I have something to do. Now LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He scampered.

I sighed. I'll have some explaining to do.

Wait, where's Rainwillow? Oh, there she is, comforting Jaywing. I must confront her later.

I started off to the Starclan den. Yellowfang was moved there from the rouges den.

"Yellowfang? Are you awake?" I whispered into the dark den.

"I am now." She grumbled.

"Yellowfang, I need your help."

"You don't think I know? I noticed how nervous you've been lately. You should tell them."

"But how? I'll send Bluestar spiraling! She'll go nuts!"

"You need to take them to your den and tell them in private. Don't break it to them all at once."

"Alright. But Yellowfang, if she rejects it, you must convince her."

"Don't worry about it. Just do it."

I sighed, and then walked over to Bluestar and Oakheart, who were walking to the Starclan den.

"Hey, can you guys come to my den? I need to talk to you."

They exchanged nervous glances.

"It's not punishment or anything," I hurriedly added. They visibly relaxed.

"I just want to talk."

"Okay, we'll be there in a little." Bluestar told me.

"Thanks."

I poofed myself into my den, then poofed my room clean.

About five minutes later, Bluestar and Oakheart walked in.

"Hey." I said coolly.

"Hi. So, what did you want to talk about?" Oakheart asked.

My voice caught. How to start it…

"Well, how have Mistystar and Stonefur been?"

"They have been well, although I haven't seen Mosskit lately…" Bluestar trailed off, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I have." I said.

"You have? How? When? Where is she? She is nowhere to be found in Starclan!" Bluestar questioned, hope coming off her in waves.

"I…"

Just then, I heard a gasp near the opening to the den. I looked over my shoulder.

It was Rainwillow.

"Hold on a moment." I told them. I went over to Rainwillow.

"You're Mosskit?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Yes. Now get lost! I'll explain later."

She went as quickly as she came.

I walked back over to Bluestar and Oakheart.

"I… I am Mosskit." I told them.

"Wha…? How?" Oakheart asked.

"When I died, I stayed in Starclan for awhile, long enough to see how you died, each of you. I was sad to see how Mistystar became a leader, but I was not granted to give her a life. I was angry.

"I went to Yellowfang. She told me I could be my own, start a new life. I could pick anyone in Starclan to join me. I picked Jay's Wing, or Jaywing as I call him now.

"She did an ancient ritual that had been used once before. On Cinderpelt, or Cinderheart. We woke up as full-grown cats, and our new names, given to us by Yellowfang, were fresh in our minds. The only problems were, one, we didn't know the territory we were in, and two, she changed my colors.

"Whether it was carelessness, or alertness, or for my well-being, she changed my fur color to a light tabby brown, and my eye color to green. Although Jaywing's fur was the same, he didn't remember our time in Starclan, and he didn't remember who I used to be. All he remembers about that day is his name and me telling him, 'The only way you'll survive is to trust me.'

"I thought it best he didn't know. That was 4 seasons ago. But during last leaf-bare, our second season here, we were struggling to survive. On the night of the full moon, Yellowfang came to me in a dream.

"She told me, 'There will be more hard times ahead. You will need this extra gift in the times coming.' When I woke up, I thought about a nice, plump, warm piece of fresh-kill. And it appeared. I was astounded. I went to Jaywing and showed him what my gift was. We no longer were starving.

"We were well fed and more rouges and loners joined our makeshift clan. Only this past season did we realize that Dareclan would be home to a truth or dare show and with my powers I would be in control. When all the viewers demanded you guys, I was emotionally compromised, because you didn't know.

"I went to Yellowfang. She told me it was best for you to know. So that's what I did." I finished.

Bluestar stared at me. "So you did all of this," she motioned with her tail. "Because of how Starclan treated you?"

I was on the verge of tears. "They treated me like dirt. 'Oh look, it's Bluestar's poor lost kit.' 'Ugh, how did that scrap of fur get here?' I hated it. I would have done anything to get away from there. It's not like you cared. You two were too busy mooning over each other, and amazed at how Mistystar was doing. No one cared except Yellowfang and Snowfur. They raised me in Starclan, not you."

Oakheart looked guilty. "Well, we wanted to help…"

I cut him off. "But you didn't. I'm leaving. It's time for the Darestack."

I raced off. I may have exaggerated a little. We don't do Darestack until sunhigh. It was only sunrise.

I went to my secret den. Then I collapsed in my soft nest, sobbing.

I opened my eyes to find myself in Starclan. Stonefur padded up to me.

"Greetings, Mosstail."

"Greetings, Stonefur."

"Mosstail, you must forgive Bluestar and Oakheart."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Why? They never cared for me. The only ones that cared were Yellowfang and Snowfur."

He looked back at me. "Mosstail, Snowfur is missing."

I looked at him in horror. "Where is she? I have to find her!"

He shook his head. "She's gone. Disappeared. She went in the direction of the Place of No Stars. She went to find you."

"Can I use my gift to find her?"

"I don't know. But to figure it out, you must wake up."

He disappeared and I woke up. I knew what I had to do.

I sprinted to the Darestack, and poofed Bluestar and Oakheart up there with me.

"Guys, I'm sorry for what I said. Please forgive me!"

"Why should we? You basically said you hated us!" Oakheart said in fury.

"Because of this."

I focused hard on Snowfur's face.

Nothing happened. I was extremely worried.

Then I heard something next to me.

I opened my eyes. It was Snowfur!

"Snowfur!" Bluestar and I exclaimed.

She was weak and worn. I sent her to Rainfeather's den.

"Do you forgive me now?"

Bluestar smiled. "Yes. I forgive you."

Jaywing and Rainwillow ran up the Darestack.

"Mosstail! Rainwillow told me what happened! Are you okay?" Jaywing exclaimed, worried.

"I'm fine now." I smiled.

"Why don't we start the dares? I got these messages this morning," Rainwillow said, pulling out the Dareball.

_I dare Firestar to kill himself and go to Starclan. Then he'll re-kill  
>Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt (Pretend she hasn't been revived yet) and say he never loved either of them. Then he kills Sandstorm! Yay! Take that you chick magnet!<em>

_*~* Fyreheart123….on sugar rush!_

"Whoa. That's a little extreme, don't ya think?" I said to Jaywing.

"That's only half of it," Rainwillow said, signaling to the Dareball to continue.

_I have a dare. I would like it if you'd handcuff Ivypool and Breezepelt together. Just to see what would happen. Thanks. ~HawkAngel13_

"No. No no no no no." I felt my head pounding. The last thing we need are kits to take care of. This is a dangerous place for kits.

"Mosstail, we have to do the Dares. No choice."

I sighed. I can't win after all.

"Cats of the Clans, it's time for the Dares."

Rainwillow stepped up. "Firestar**. **Step forward."

He padded up. "Kill yourself."

He grabbed Jayfeather's stick and stabbed himself.

"Firestar, No!" Sandstorm sobbed.

_*Meanwhile, In Starclan… {Firestar PoV}*_

"Firestar, is the only thing you have to do is kill yourself?" Sunstar scolded.

"I need to see Cinderpelt and Spottedleaf." I hated this. I must have been killed a million times!

He scoffed. "Lover boy, couldn't you have waited to go to sleep?"

"No, not that! I need to see them _now._"

"Fine. They're over there."

He pointed with his tail.

I raced to them.

"Hey Firestar!" They said in unison.

"Guys, just know what I'm about to do is keeping me alive. I don't want to do it."

I sighed. "I never loved either of you."

Then I grabbed Jayfeather's stick, (You realize I picked the stick for a reason, right?) and stabbed them both.

Now I wonder…if they die in Starclan, are they born again?

I feel a warm breeze, then I opened my eyes.

"Firestar, are you all right? Why would you do that?" It was Sandstorm. I grabbed the stick…

And stabbed her in the chest.

*_In real-time… {Mosstail's PoV}*_

"Eww. That's gonna leave a mark in Starclan." Jaywing gagged.

"Well, I think if they're killed in Starclan, they come back as a kit." Firestar remarked.

"Really? How do you know?" Jayfeather questioned him.

"Because before they disappeared, they returned to kits."

Jayfeather's eyebrow rose. "Really? Interesting…"

I looked at him. "Don't get any ideas."

"No, it's that after we handcuffed Ivypool and Breezepelt, Ivypool got big, and then her kits, they looked like miniature of Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt.

"She's already had her kits?"

"Yeah. Although, they fought over them. I must deem them unfit parents."

"Are they named?"

"Nope."

I saw my chance.

"Hey, could I take care of them?" I asked.

"What?" Rainwillow was incredulous.

"Well, I could keep them safe."

"I think it's a great idea." Someone said.

Bluestar walked in.

"If anyone could care for kits, it would be Mosstail."

"Well then, it's settled. What do you want to name them?"

"The grey one is Cinderkit, and the other one is Spottedkit."

"Okay. I'll have Daisy feed them."

I went with Jayfeather to get Ivypo-

I mean, my kits. I saw them, and I was breathless.

They were adorable!

I finally could take care of my own kits, and no mate required.

I felt my life was changing as fast as I could keep up with it.

**A/N: I loved that I found a loophole! It added to the plotline, too. Now, thanks to Fyreheart123, no dares on Spottedleaf or Cinderpelt until further notice.**


	6. Rainwillow Day!

Mosstail's Truth or Dare

Chapter 5: Rainwillow's Day

**A/N: 'Ello, this is Mosstail here! Welcome to Rainwillow Day, filled with coffee, dares, coffee, cats, more coffee…**

**Anyway, I am honored to have SassMonster herself write half this chapter. **

**One, I felt only Sass could get Rainwillow right.**

**Two, I knew Sass would be in my debt, and that's useful, trust me.**

**Four… No… wait a minute, three. I had Writer's block. Enough said. (Prize if you get the list reference!) Now, let the new chappie begin!**

***Jaywing's PoV***

I looked around the clearing. There was Mosstail, with Cinderkit and Spottedkit, Firestar and Jayfeather were discussing how to explain this to Thunderclan, and to top it all off, Heathertail was selling the Clan leaders on Ebay. At least it looked like that.

Very eventful, wouldn't you say?

Meanwhile, I was in a discussion with Rainwillow on Yahoo! Messenger.

*Start Chat*

The chat session is now online. Say hello, bluejay13!

(coffeeluver6 has entered the session.)

bluejay13: ugh, tired. u no, mosstail looks so happy.

coffeeluver6: u r so weak. drink sum coffee. she is happy I can tell.

bluejay13: she keeps lookin at old pictures that she drew. cant help but think its important…

coffeeluver6: rly? or r u jealous?

bluejay13: …no comment. we r still on 2nite, rite?

coffeeluver6: that depends. where we goin?

bluejay13: oh, just the Romanes de Guerriers Café in france…

coffeeluver6: france? how? ive been there once, so good!

bluejay13: ancient chinese secret… :)

coffeeluver6: wow. hey, do u think u could find a pic that she looks at most? we r gonna figure it out.

bluejay13: ill see. ohno, mosstail ahead. g2g. luv.

coffeeluver6: luv u 2. :)

*End Session*

I logged off and shut my laptop down. By this time Mosstail was in front of me.

"Hey, could you watch the kits? I need to go get some fresh-kill the old fashioned way. To show the kits." She swiped a claw in the air.

"And I have den fever." She grinned.

"Okay, I'll watch them." I figured this was my chance.

"Hey kits, do you want Lionblaze to show you some battle moves?"

"Yeah!" They said together.

I called Lionblaze over.

"Sure! If they're Mosstail's, they'll need it." He joked.

I sent them on their way.

I drew a portal into Mosstail's Den.

'Whoa.' I said to myself.

Her room was filled with drawings. But not just filled with drawings.

Her drawings were _everywhere._

I swam around the notebook-paper filled room. Then I came to it.

The only drawing stuffed under the mattress.

I pulled it out. It was a drawing of Mosstail on the loveseat of a carousel with another cat.

The cat was a golden-brown tabby with hazel eyes. I believe it was a tom. A scrawl below told his name.

Scorchfire.

I checked the other drawings. Most were of this Scorchfire. I suddenly understood.

Mosstail loved Scorchfire.

I rushed to my computer. The kits were playing nearby, so I didn't need to move to a different spot.

Thankfully, Rainwillow was still on.

*Start Chat*

The chat session is now online. Say hello, bluejay13!

(coffeeluver6 has entered the chat session.)

bluejay13: I KNOW WHY SHE IS LOOKING AT THE PICS!

coffeeluver6: sheesh, don't yell. why?

bluejay13: i found her fav pic, and it was her and this cat named flamepelt.

bluejay13: rainwillow? u there?

coffeeluver6: i was searching him online. it looks like she went to elementary school with him.

bluejay13: well, i think she likes him.

coffeeluver6: really? how do you know?

(magicmoss11 has entered the chat session.)

magicmoss11: sry to butt in, but its time for darestack. figured yu were on here.

bluejay13: …u didn't see this conversation, did yu?

magicmoss11: no. why?

(coffeeluver6 has left the chat session.)

bluejay13: …no reason. leaving for darestack.

*End Session*

I ran to the Darestack. Mosstail and Rainwillow were waiting.

"Where are the kits?" Mosstail asked.

"With Lionblaze."

"Lionblaze, bring Cinderkit and Spottedkit up here!"  
>Lionblaze walked up with the kits in tow.<p>

"I have decided to restore them to their original forms."

She bowed her head, and said this blessing,

"Great Starclan, take thou kits to the form thy bodies had before second death."

A whirlwind formed around Cinderkit and Spottedkit.

Then, a moment later, a bright light blinded me.

I blinked, and saw Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt next to me.

"Wha…? What happened?"

"I'll explain later." She rushed. She then pushed them into a magic portal to the Medicine Den.

"What the heck? You loved them! Why did you turn them back?" I yelled.

"I realized that if I brought them up, they would have different futures." She told me.

"Oh… Okay…What's the other news?" Rainwillow stammered.

"I was checking my PMs, and found a BUNCH of forgotten dares from SassMonster." She stated.

"Who's SassMonster?" Some random cat asked.

"IT'S ME!" Rainwillow screamed/choked. She had coffee in her mouth, and everywhere else.

"Yeah, SassMonster had sent Mosstail about a Million dares! Here is the compiled version." Rainwillow hooked her laptop up to a projector.

_**(**Start Projection**)**_

_**Review from SassMonster**___

_**That was worth the wait! :) Here's some random dares:  
>-<strong>__**C**__**inderheart: ding dong ditch Tigerstar's den thingy  
>-<strong>__**O**__**nestar: pretend to be a she cat, and wear lipstick and a dress  
>-<strong>__**F**__**irestar: die until you go to Starclan, die there, come back as a kit, and have Tigerstar and Yellowfang raise you  
>-<strong>__**F**__**lametail: comeback to life as a fat squirrel and have Tawnypelt hunt you  
>-<strong>__**E**__**chosong(if she's not there-tell Mosstail to poof her there): eat to much catnip and go crazy  
>-<strong>__**E**__**mberfoot: die you fur neon blue and mock Echosong saying that he's a Skyclan warrior because he's blue like a bluejay and can fly in the Sky like a Skyclan cat! Then be like 'Somebody named your clan SKYCLAN. So I just thought you guys could like, fly.'  
>(The acronym spells COFFEE)<br>SassMonster/Rainwillow 3 coffee!**_

_**PM Compiled: SassMonster and Mosstail-Jaywing (Me)**_

_**My mama told me when I was a kit, we were all born coffee lovers! She made me some and put some catmint in (blah blah blah...), I AM CRAY-Z IN A WAY, BUT STARCLAN MAKES NOOO MISTAKES, IM IN THE RIGHT CLAN BABY, COFFEE WAS BORN THIS WAY!  
>Haha I DO NOT OWN LADY GAGA'S BORN THIS WAY SONG<br>Anyways here's some dares:  
>-Bluestar- get that swimming lesson Oakheart promised you and stay in the water for the whole episode<br>Jayfeather- If you HAD to pick a mate who would it be?  
>Lionblaze- pretend to be a rabid squirrel WITH foaming of the mouth<br>Cinderfur(yes Cinderfur the old medicine cat)- get your revenge on Tigerstar by anyway you want  
>Bye! -SASSMONSTER<br>**__**~ SassMonster**_

_**Personally, I think Lady Gaga is an idiot.  
>Anyway, don't worry, I'm not dead, but this is an emotional chapter, and it takes awhile.<br>**__**~ Me**_

_*** looks at dares, sighs, and facepalms*  
>Oh Lord...<br>Why did I add the bit about Starclan and kits?  
><strong>__**~Me**_

_**Sorry! I couldn't think of any dares... X(  
>No I DO NOT like Lady Gaga- I liked poker face- everything else was just plain weird for me. I have some Starclan puns haha:<br>-Where can I find a STARclanBUCKS?  
>-"Hi my name is Patrick Starclan"<br>-Can we get some Starclan troopers here on the DeathStarclan, please Darthkitty?  
>Haha<br>**__**~SassMonster**_

_***EPIC facepalm*  
><strong>__**~ Me**_

_**Sorry about all those dares I haven't used yet. I couldn't find them in the PM Archive...  
>:P<br>**__**~ Me**_

_**Do u want me to send em to ya now? I might remember a few...  
><strong>__**~ SassMonster**_

_**Sure. I have them, but this will be easier.  
><strong>__**~ Me**_

_**Oakheart: climb the tallest tree in Dareclan  
>Bluestar: get those swimming lessons Oakheart promised you(stay in the water for the whole show)<br>**__**~ SassMonster**_

_**I posted more in your comments sorry I totally forget the rest X(  
><strong>__**~ SassMonster**_

_**I can quote it...  
>"I LOVED the end. So you are Mosskit- the mosskit... I think you REALLY have a good story plot now! I wonder what Bluestar and Oakheart think. Dun,dun,dun! And I have some dares<br>Firestar: shut the whole ice-cream maker system down for the episode  
>Tigerstar: Get a blind makeover with pink eyeshadow, lipstick, and blush from Lionblaze<br>Mothwing(if she's there) tell the clans your secret about not believeing in Starclan! GASP!  
>Squirrelflight: make out with Brambleclaw<br>Random cat or any clan cat: HAVE A COFFEE DRINKING CONTEST WITH ME! I LOVE COFFEE! Mwahahahahahahaahahah! Ops caps lock was on...  
>-Rainwillow, da queen of coffee, SassMonster, da coffee monster, Starbucks's #1 fan"<br>**__**~ Me**_

_**Yup that's it! My friend is in Hawaii right now and I am super jealous of him!  
><strong>__**~ SassMonster**_

_**That was ramdom...  
><strong>__**~ Me**_

_***Butts heads with ram*  
>Ramdom? HuH? HuH?<br>**__**~Me**_

_**Haha I am just soooo amused  
>(**rolls eyes and shakes head**)<br>Sarcasm is a special skill of mine  
><strong>__**~SassMonster**_

_**Yeah, I HATE Sarcasm...  
>*Rolls eyes*<br>I am a convincing sarcasmist.  
><strong>__**~Me**_

_**Aww really?  
>(grins like the Cheshire cat)<br>Haha we are AWESOME!  
>Sarcasm sisters lol<br>**__**~SassMonster**_

_**  
>'ood night.<br>**__**~Me**_

_**Good night to all and- uh- to all a good night...**_

_**~SassMonster**_

_**(Below PM was unsent for a reason)**_

_**SassMonster, you have NO idea what you just got yourself into… :D**_

_**~Me**_

_**(End Projection)**__**  
><strong>_"Whoa. You people are CRAY-Z!" The random and now annoying cat said.

I threw a water bottle at him.

Then I went all light headed. "Hey Rainwillow…do you get that sense of Déjà Vu…?" I muttered.

_(A/N: Look up Justin Bieber water bottle on Youtube. You'll get it…)_

"Shut it!" Rainwillow yelled. "The point is, this is, well, ME! So shouldn't it be Rainwillow Day?"

"Hey, you know, that's a good idea!" Mosstail exclaimed. She said something, and then party streamers and confetti popped out of nowhere, as usual. Tables with Rainwillow's favorite brand of coffee appeared, and a large banner bearing the words 'Happy Rainwillow Day!" was across the front of the Darestack.

"Oh, and the Starclan Puns? Stu-pid!" The cat called.

A bolt of lightning struck Mister Annoying Kitty.

Starclan had smited him.

"Thank You!" Rainwillow called.

Clouds formed the words 'Anytime.'

***Rainwillow's POV***  
>"Alright! Since it's Rainwillow Day, I'm taking over here! Everybody is going to drink coffee! We have A LOT of dares today so let's move it people!"<br>"One minute till show time!" A camera cat yelled.  
>I sat down in one of those fancy La-z-Cat reclining chairs, took a long sip of my magical coffee cup, and smiled.<br>"Hello and welcome to Mosstail's Truth or dare! In case you haven't heard, its Rainwillow day! So grab a cup of coffee and start chugging!" The dare ball buzzed in Mosstail's paws.  
>"This is going to be one long episode." She sighed.<br>"Alright first we need Cinderheart, Onestar, Firestar, Flametail, Echosong, and Emberfoot. Mosstail, can you poof Echosong here?"  
>In a few seconds something yowled from behind the curtain.<br>"Where the heck am I? Ow! My paw! Holy squirrel- is that a camera?" Echosong stumbled into the darestack.  
>I sighed.<br>"No, it's a flying badger. Welcome to Mosstail's Truth or Dare, Echosong!  
>-Echosong (If she's not there, tell Mosstail to poof her there.) Eat too much Catnip and go crazy!<br>"Eat this." I shoved a whole pile of Catnip in front of her.  
>Two minutes later Echosong was running around the Darestack yelling, "I'm a rainbow squirrel! Hi what clan are you from? Fish are stinky. Hey, have you hugged this chair today? It's so warm in here! I like water! Dogs are scarrrrry! Jaywing and Rainwillow sitting in a tree-"<br>"RAINFEATHER!" I snapped.  
>Echosong ran into the wall and started singing the theme song from Dora the Explorer.<br>Jaywing leaned over and whispered to me, "Um, Rainwillow, I kinda think we gave her too much Catnip..."  
>I nodded and called in the medicine cat again. Rainfeather managed to herd the lovely, perfectly sane medicine cat of Skyclan into the medicine cat den with the help of four other cats. Cinderheart was next.<br>Cinderheart: Ding Dong Ditch Tigerstar's den thingy.  
>"Go to Dare Den #7, please. That's where Tigerstar is staying.<br>"Um, okay. Why?"  
>"I don't know. I guess I just felt like daring that because I'm weird like that."<br>She went off to do her dare. I looked at the Dareball.  
>"Onestar!"<br>"Oh no. Yes?"  
>Onestar: Pretend to be a She-Cat, and wear lipstick and a dress.<br>"Wear this." I handed him a pink dress with gold trim and a gold bow. He gagged when he saw it, but went to a Dare Den to go put it on. When he came out I smeared red lipstick all over his face.  
>"Hi mom! Hey, I don't look half bad in this..." He said to the camera and spun around.<br>I rolled my eyes.  
>"I'm officially creeped out now. Let's move on, shall we?"<br>Emberfoot: Dye your fur neon blue and mock Echosong saying that he's a Skyclan warrior because he's blue like a Bluejay and can fly in the sky like a Skyclan cat! Then be like 'Somebody named your clan SKYCLAN. So I just thought you guys could like, fly.  
>"Emberfoot, roll around in this." I showed him the blue fur dye.<br>He did so. Emberfoot's fur was completely coated in neon blue.  
>"Hey look! Dude- I'm a birdie! Wee! I'm from Skyclan! I can flyyyy!" Emberfoot began running into the walls and flapping his front paws like wings. Oh, I forgot to mention there was some Catnip in there. Oops, my bad.<br>"Uh, Rainfeather we need you- again."  
>He came in holding a tranquilizer.<br>"Alright. I got this."  
>I grumbled under my breath. Rainwillow day was not going how I wanted it to. For the first time, I realized what a huge job Mosstail had. My magic coffee cup refilled and I drained three whole cups.<br>"Okay, next dare. If it takes until next week, we are going to get through this show."  
>Firestar: Die until you go to Starclan, die there, come back as a kit, and have Tigerstar and Yellowfang raise you.<br>"Mosstail, can you poof Yellowfang and Flametail here? And we need Tigerstar."  
>All of a sudden, Yellowfang fell from the ceiling along with Flametail.<br>"Ahh! We're being attacked by the Dark Forest!" Flametail screeched like a girl.  
>"Oh, <em><span>relax<span>_ you mousebrain. Who interrupted my TV time? I was watching Oprah! You're going to pay, youngsters!" Yellowfang hissed. (Sass's A/N: I made Yellowfang's personality different.)  
>A few seconds later, a kit version of Firestar fell on Flametail's head.<br>"Ahhh! Run for your lives! The Dark Forest is going to kill us!"  
>I sighed. "Flametail, you're already dead."<br>"Oh. Right. I knew that…"  
>"Anyway, welcome to Mosstail's Truth or Dare! Drink some coffee, please!" I shoved two cups toward them.<br>"But I don't like coffee!" Yellowfang grumbled.  
>"Drink it <em>Fluffy<em>, or suffer my wrath."  
>"Fluffy? Do I look like a kittypet? Whatever, coffee freak..."<br>"I am not a coffee freak! I'm a coffee addict! Anyway, Tigerstar and Yellowfang, I dared you guys to take care of Firekit."  
>"What?" Yellowfang yelled.<br>"You have to raise Firekit with Tigerstar."  
>"What? Youngster, you gotta talk louder!"<br>"She said you have to take care of Firekit with Tigerstar! And since when did cats watch Oprah?" Jaywing butted in.  
>"Tigerstar? But I never had kits with him! And Firekit? Who's that? Who are you? Are you a Dark Forest spy?<br>*Insert Epically Epic Facepalm*  
>"Alright! Tigerstar! Take Yellowfang and Firekit to Dare Den #4. And Flametail, here's your dare.<br>Flametail: Come back to life as a fat squirrel and have Tawnypelt hunt you.  
>Mosstail poofed Tawnypelt here and somehow poofed Flametail into a squirrel.<br>"Oooh! A squirrel!" She chased Flametail/the squirrel around the room and caught it after a few seconds. Then she devoured it.  
>"Uh, Tawnypelt, I think you should know that that was Flamepelt. Mosstail turned him into a squirrel."<br>Tawnypelt froze.  
>"WHAT?" She screeched and started gagging.<br>"He was dead before anyway. He's in Starclan now, probably."  
>"B-but-" Tawnypelt fainted.<br>Rainfeather took her to the medicine cat den to help her get over the shock.  
>I grimaced. "Note to self: Don't dare anything like that again. Alright! Moving on, I need Bluestar and Oakheart."<br>Oakheart: Climb the tallest tree in Dareclan  
>Bluestar: Get those swimming lessons Oakheart promised you. (And stay in the water for the whole show!)<br>Oakheart snorted. "Climbing? Oh, big deal! It's only the T-t-tallest t-t-tree in D-d-dareclan!" After leaving to go do his dare, Mosstail changed Firekit back to Firestar, and Oakheart came back an hour later shivering.  
>I grinned. "So how was the dare?"<br>"Um, easy! Yeah, that wasn't hard at all!"  
>"Uh-huh. Whatever you say. Bluestar! Time for your dare!"<br>Bluestar groaned. "No, Please! Not swimming. Anything but swimming!"  
>I rolled my eyes. "Ohh! Swimming! Scarrry! Oakheart and Bluestar please go to Dare Den #14. Bluestar dug her claws into the carpet as she was dragged to do her dare. From the Darestack, you could hear her yowling in Dare Den #14.<br>"No! Oakheart, I'm drowning!"  
>I swear, these Starclan cats are so dumb. They're already dead! Sheech.<br>"Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Cinderfur! Please come to the darestack!" I yelled.  
>All three of them looked annoyed.<br>"Jayfeather: If you had to pick a mate, who would it be?"  
>I calmed down, serious'd, and stared him straight in the eyes.<br>Jayfeather nervously bit his lip. "I'm a medicine cat! You should mind your own business!"  
>"Look, can you not be grumpy for once? Just answer the question or I'll send a dare in for you!"<br>He hissed at me. "Fine… It's Icecloud! Okay, I told you! Happy now?" The crowd gasped.  
>"Aw! I never knew! You guys would be so cute together!" I cooed.<br>"Be quiet! It's only if I had to pick a mate! Jeez, Rainwillow!" Jayfeather fumed and unsheathed his claws and hissed.  
>"Wow. Lionblaze, I guess you better do your dare before Jayfeather kills me."<br>Lionblaze- Pretend to be a rabid squirrel WITH foaming of the mouth."  
>"Rabid? That's such a lame dare!"<br>"Well, too bad! Now be rabid!"  
>"Ugh, fine."<br>All of a sudden, Lionblaze was running around in circles with foam all over his face. He started chasing his tail.  
>"Me fat rabid cat! Rabid! Crazy!"<br>I saw Mosstail poof Rainfeather in.  
>"Starclan! Another crazy? Rainwillow! What are you doing? Somebody's going to sue!"<br>Heathertail poofed in."Yeah, Rainwillow! I just sold him on eBay for two dollars and I'm pretty sure his owner is not going to be too happy!"  
>I shrugged it off.<br>"Well, that's just too bad!"  
>Cinderpelt- (Yes, Cinderpelt the old medicine cat!) Get your revenge on Tigerstar by anyway you want!<br>Cinderpelt got an evil smile on her face. Mosstail brought Tigerstar on in a gurney, and he was strapped in. Cinderpelt unsheathed her claws and started attacking him. Isn't Dareclan great?  
>I drained at least four more coffee cups.<br>"Now I need Firestar, Tigerstar, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Mothwing."  
>Firestar stepped forward. Mosstail read the dare.<br>Firestar- Shut the whole ice-cream maker system down for the episode.  
>Firestar started having a panic attack.<p>

"Nooo! I need ice cream! Please! No, my precious! Precious! Ice cream! G-g-going. C-c-crazy!" He screamed and foam started dripping from his mouth.  
>"RAINFEATHER! Firestar is going mad!"<br>Rainfeather's jaw dropped.  
>"RAINWILLOW! If one more cat goes insane because of you-"<br>"Yeah, yeah. Look, I got a show to put on. So just- I don't know, make Firestar normal! I have cats to torture here!"  
>He sighed. "Sheesh.<br>Tigerstar was still strapped down on the gurney from Cinderfur's fight. Lionblaze was still running around in circles.  
>"Um, Lionblaze, can you put makeup on Tigerstar?"<br>"Oh! Pretty colors!" He stopped and grabbed the makeup from my paws like a kit getting candy. Then, Lionblaze started drawing pictures on Tigerstar's face with pink glitter eyeshadow. Tigerstar started screaming. It was pretty funny to watch.

"Brambleclaw, I dared you to make out with Squirrelflight."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because almost everybody who read Warriors wants you guys back together. And because I said so. Unless you want me to send in another dare…"  
>"Urm, no, you don't have to send in another dare! I have a feeling it would be worse. So Squirrelflight, I'm sorry."<br>"I'm sorry too you big furball."  
>"Hey-"<br>She silenced Brambleclaw by kissing him, thus completing the dare.  
>"Wow. That was easy. The next dare is for me and a random cat. It's a coffee drinking contest."<br>The cat who got hit with a water bottle, smited, and burnt stepped forward.  
>"I challenge you too a duel. Sixty seconds. Whoever drinks more cups wins. Oh, and no magic coffee cup." He snickered.<br>I rolled my eyes. "It's settled then."  
>Mosstail and Jaywing set up two tables and placed fifty cups of coffee on both of them.<br>"On your mark, get set, go!" Mosstail yelled and started the timer.  
>The random cat cheated in a way, by just dumping the cups all over his face. In the end, I was the winner by thirty coffee cups. "Mothwing, your dare is next." I wiped coffee from my lips.<br>"Mothwing. Um, Mothwing, I don't think we can do your dare."

Mothwing- (If she's there.) Tell the clans your secret about not believing in Starclan! GASP!  
>"I mean Firestar, Emberfoot, Lionblaze and Echosong are in Rainfeather's den because all of them went mad. I think Heathertail just sold somebody on eBay (again). Tigerstar is scrubbing makeup off his face. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are too busy making out. Jayfeather is hiding from Icecloud. Oakheart is freaking out whenever he see's a tree. Bluestar is soaking wet and trying to sue me. Oh, and Yellowfang is watching Oprah. And plus- Holy Squirrel- it's time to end today's episode!"<br>Mothwing punched the air.  
>"YES!"<br>"Alright, everybody back to their dens. Hope you all had a Happy Rainwillow day! But we forgot one thing! There's a surprise guest today!"  
>Mosstail looked confused. She mouthed the words 'Wait- this isn't in the script!' to me.<br>Jaywing opened the door and a handsome golden-brown tabby tom with hazel eyes entered the room.  
>"Please give a warm welcome to…<p>

Scorchfire!"  
>Confetti fell from the ceiling in seconds. But the confetti wasn't the only thing falling. Mosstail's jaw practically hit the floor. Ah, don't you all love a good surprise?<br>"BEEP!" The ending buzzer buzzed.  
>"Well folks, that's all for today on Mosstail's Truth or Dare! Looks like you'll all have to wait until next time to see what happens!" I smiled happily at the camera.<br>"Don't forget to review!" Jaywing added.

A/N: WOW! HOLY SQUIRREL,THAT WAS 10 PAGES!

A/N v.2: Ah, say hello to Scorchfire! He's special. Verrry special…

SassMonster, thanks again.


	7. Of Friends New and Old

Mosstail's Truth or Dare

Chapter 7: The Grand Reunion

**A/N: Hello you lot- Hey! *Dodges tomatos, dead squirrels, and clan leaders.* I'm ready this time! *Chucks potatos at people, hits SassMonster* Sorry! Anyway, don't shoot! I bring a message. Kill me, and they're will be no more MToD. You have been warned. Sorry for the late update, but same thing here as on my Epic: I didn't want to write. I got over it, with a little help from my dreams. (Literally. I have had weird, weird dreams lately!) And yes, this will not make sense. But it's my fic and I'll make no sense if I want to! **

**Now, get over it and read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Theta and Rose, or anything Doctor Who! (Whovians get it!)**

***Mosstail's PoV***

"Scorchfire…but…how…" I gaped. This is impossible! No one knows! Jaywing wasn't suspicious, he actually thought I was hunting! He couldn't possibly know I went to see Theta and Rose!

"Hey Mosstail." Scorchfire grinned. Oops...I was still gaping. I shut my jaw, and cleared my throat.

"Hey, S-scorchfire." I was blushing furiously. Is that even possible? A cat blushing?

Scorchfire was still grinning like an idiot. "Want to take a walk?" He asked. I nodded. "Hold on just one second, okay?" He consented, and I went over to Rainwillow and Jaywing. "I will deal with you two later. I know this was your idea, so shut up and head on to France." They looked embarrassed. "Oh, and yes, I knew about that, too." I gave a sarcastic grin and ran off to meet Scorchfire. If I were in earshot, I would have heard,

"I told you she'd find out…"

"Jaywing?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, right."

-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-

"You know, I think this has been one of the most peaceful days of my life," I remarked, as nothing incredibly stupid had happened to me. (Yet.)

Scorchfire laughed. "So what do you do? Well, you know, besides that show." I looked at him. "Well, besides keeping the _lovebirds_ in line, saving the whole universe from destruction (twice), oh, and keeping the clans and their leaders in line, nothing much. What have you been up to, Scorchie?" He scowled at the nickname, a smile tugging at the corners at his mouth.

"Do you have to call me that?"

"Yes." I grinned. He rolled his eyes.

"Well then, Moss, do you want to have me leave?" He meowed mockingly.

"No sir, Scorchie! Come back with me. Stay, please!" I pleaded, half sarcastic.

"Well, if you insist…" He grinned, finally.

I walked even farther with him, into the glowing sunset, tails intertwining.

-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-

_Meanwhile, in Dareclan…_

"Oh, Jaywing, that was the most romantic thing ever." Rainwillow meowed.

He grinned. "I'm glad you liked it. So, where to?"

"Actually, I need to tell you something. I'm…"

BOOOALKJLKDSJFAASKDFASDFEWAM!

A streak of lightning hit Mosstail and Scorchfire as they walked into camp.

"Mosstail! Scorchfire!" Rainwillow shrieked.

"Jayfeather! Rainfeather! Get some help!"

-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-

My jaws were parted in an inaudible shriek, as were Scorchfire's. Except he looked so cute when he did it. I felt… like I was in flux, real, but not real. I felt like I had all the power of the Bad Wolf, white-hot, and raging. Then it split, divided, into two, one for me, the other floating away. I heard voices.

"Jayfeather, can you save them?"

"Shush, not now, Jaywing."

"Move over, guys. Let me try,"

"No, Rainwillow! You can't do anything for them!"

"Watch me."

I felt one paw on my side, and I suspected another was on Scorchfire. Then it was seering pain, then nothing.

"Guys? Wha…What happened?" I asked, reeling from the pain.

"Mosstail! You're alive!" Jaywing exclaimed.

"Yeah…wait…where is Scorchfire? Is he okay?"

Rainfeather looked nervous. "Mosstail… we aren't sure. Rainwillow did something that healed you both, but he wasn't exactly okay."

I was staring, wide-eyed. "Where is he? I need to see him!" I tried to sit up, but fell back from pain. "Mosstail, lay down. You might not have noticed, but one thousand volts just raced through your body. You probably won't feel up to specs," Jayfeather consoled me. "Now, what did you see? What did you feel?"

I struggled to remember. "Well, there was this light, this pain, white-hot. I remember feeling ripped in two, and one part put back into me. Then I felt like I had the power of the universe in my paws, then voices."

"What voices?" He inquired.

"Uh, I think… I think it was you, Rainwillow, Jaywing, and… that was it. Wait a sec…"

"What? What is it, Mosstail?" Jaywing questioned.

"Jayfeather!" Rainfeather called, interrupting Jaywing. "He's waking up!"

"I'll be there." He started off, but I called to him,

"Jayfeather, I don't know if you remember, but I have powers. I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." I poofed myself into Scorchfire's den. He looked really beaten up, like someone hit him with a shovel.

"Scorchfire? Scorchfire, talk to me!" I pleaded, beginning to worry. He groaned in response. Then I had an idea. "Scorchfire, imagine you have a piece of water soaked moss." He moaned in protest. "Oh, I don't care, just _do it!_" He groaned again, but a fierce look of concentration appeared on his face. I gaped for the third time (?) today. Next to him was a piece of water-soaked moss.

-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-

"Rainwillow, what was it you were trying to tell me earlier?" Jaywing asked her, slightly worried.

"Oh, I was going to tell you I'm telepathic." She grinned. "Did my unfinished sentence scare widdle-baby Jaywing?" She mocked. He looked at her with a poker face.

"Me, scared? Never!" But you could tell he was shaking slightly. I rolled my eyes at their little exchange. Still, I need to take a look a Rainwillow. I would like to do some tests.

_You are most defiantly __not__ doing tests on me!_ I heard.

_Rainwillow, get outta my head! If you don't, I'll take away your _abilities_! _I mentally shouted at her.

_All right, all right, sheesh…_ I felt her leave, and then I raised a mental barrier. Not even the armies of Genghis Khan could get through that!

-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-

"Jayfeather, what do you think happened when we were struck by lightning?" I asked him, hoping for a decent response.

"Well, you know how you hear those stories about how people switch bodies when they are struck by lightning?"

"Yeah…" I didn't like where this was going.

"Well, that happened… in a way. When you were struck by lightning, nothing happened individually, but a piece of your powers was put into him. Still, you have complete control over that power, and can take it from him at any…"

"You're lying. I know you're just trying to comfort me. I can't take away that piece of power, a piece of _me,_ from him. What I want to know is, did I get a piece of him?" I whispered, my voice deadly.

Jayfeather looked at me with sightless blue eyes. "Mosstail… I'm sorry for lying. But, as a matter of fact, you didn't get a piece of him."

I reeled back. "What? Then how does my piece fit into him? And what's inside me?"

"Maybe, he was missing something to start with…" Jayfeather nudged.

I gave a soft gasp. "Me! He was missing… me."

Jayfeather smiled. "And as for you, in that gap, is a piece of lightning. Literally."

I stared at him. "Lightning, as in, _actual _1000-volt lightning?"

He nodded. "Yup. It didn't have anywhere to go so it latched onto you. It gives you limitless energy, but when you stop to sleep, it will feel like a truck has run over you. Very handy."

I laughed, then heard a screech from inside the medicine cat den and froze.

"I'm going." I raced off to the medicine cat den.

Being five minutes away from the medicine cat den, but getting there in twenty seconds?

Yep. I got some _lightning_!

-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-

"How is he? Who screeched?" I asked Rainfeather.

"It's Scorchfire. He needs you." Rainfeather said simply.

I raced into his room.

"Scorchfire, talk to me. What's wrong?"

He looked weak, and tired. "I felt something, like… like a voice, drilling into my head. I told them to go away, but they wouldn't. Now they're here waiting. Waiting to take me."

I thought it was a nightmare, but for Scorchfire? He gets himself into all kinds of things sometimes.

"Here, why don't I stay with you for tonight? That way, we'll both be safe."

He nodded. I lay down beside him.

"Oh, and Moss? How did I do the appearing out of nowhere with the water-soaked moss?"

I chuckled. "That, Scorchie, is a thing I'll explain tomorrow. Good night."

He sighed. "Good night."

We fell asleep, tails intertwined.

-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-

I heard a familiar voice. "Mosstail. Mosssstttaillllll. Wake up."

I rolled my eyes. "Scorchfire. Scoooooorrrccchhhfirrre. I'm up."

"Come on. I want to show you something." He started to walk out the door.

I sighed and followed him. My mouth dropped open. He had taken us to the place where we were apprentices together. All the memories came flooding back.

*-* Flash_back!*-*_

_Kalepaw and Riverpaw nudged me out of my hiding spot. _

"_Go Mosspaw! Go talk to Scorchpaw!" Riverpaw grinned._

"_Riverpaw's right! You need to go talk to him, it's been long enough!" Kalepaw agreed._

_They pushed me out into the clearing. I nervously treaded up to Scorchpaw._

"_H-h-hey. Um, do you want to… I mean…" I slapped my tail over my mouth. I could hear Kalepaw and Riverpaw snickering. I'll kill them for putting me up to this. _

"_Do I want to go out with you?" He smiled softly. I nodded slowly. _

"_Sure, I'd like that." He grinned and gave me a peck on the cheek, then walked away. I stumbled over to Riverpaw and Kalepaw, who'd seen it all. They were dumbstruck. I gave a big smile. "I told you so." I said cheekily. _

_(Fast Forward 4 Moons)_

"_Mosspaw, from this day forward you shall be called Mosstail. May Starclan give you guidance._

"_Kalepaw, from this day forward you shall be called Kalepelt. May Starclan give you guidance._

"_Riverpaw, from this day forward you shall be called Riverdrop. May Starclan give you guidance._

"_Scorchpaw, from this day forward you shall be called Scorchfire. May Starclan give you guidance._

"_Starclan, watch over these new warriors. Give them patience, dignity, and humility to lead a warrior's life."_

_Brightstar finished the ceremony. Cats cheered and yowled._

"_Kalepelt! Riverdrop! Mosstail! Scorchfire!"_

_I turned to Kalepelt and Riverdrop. "We made it! We're warriors now!" We cheered._

_Scorchfire came over to us. "Congrats, guys. Congratulations, Moss_tail." _I smirked. "Congrats to you too, O Cheeky One."_

_We laughed together, and had fun._

_*-* End Fla_shback *-*

"Scorchfire?" I asked, looking around, but not spotting him. I heard a sneeze.

"Yes?" He poked his head out of an old den, covered in dust.

"Thank You." I went over and brushed muzzles with him.

I checked the clock on the wall. It was half past one. "Hey Scorchie, we had better get back. May I?" I asked.

He nodded. I poofed us back to camp.

-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-

"Hey guys! Where've you been? We've already done HawkAngel's dares and half of Fyreheart's! Here's the rest," Jaywing pulled out the Dareball and threw it in the air.

*The Remaining Dares*

_3) I dare Rainwillow to cause five injuries. (To make Rainfeather unhappy because of so many patients)  
>(Did I mention I'm addicted to chocolate and candy?)<br>Yeah I didn't have a brainwave for a while 0.0  
>*Gobbles up chocolates*<br>Oh yeah, Rainfeather wants to type on my account because he's too lazy to log in, here:  
>1) I dare the original three (Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf) to forgive Leafpool and Squirrelflight.<br>_"Really? That's it? I'd expecting a bit more from you, Fyreheart!" Rainwillow laughed. I nudged her. "You did say you did most of the dares." I pointed out. "Oh, yeah… right…"

"Anyway Rainwillow, go hurt five and only five cats." She raced off gleefully. I heard five shouts of pain and a siren, then, "RAINWILLLLLLOOW!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Scorchfire, please go check on them. I worry about them sometimes…!" Scorchfire grinned. "Sure Moss." He poofed away. It just felt so natural to see him do that!

"Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Leafpool, and SQUIRRELFLIGHT! Get your tails over here NOW!" Jaywing yelled. They pelted for the exit to Dareclan. ("When did that appear?" Rainwillow asked. "Perception Filter's broke. Need to get Theta in here…" Scorchfire mumbled.) Scorchfire appeared in front of the exit, blocking them in.

"Don't think so."

"Now, guys, we can do this the hard way, or the tough way. Your choice," He finished. They grumbled and dragged their feet to the Darestack.

"You three," nodding to Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf, "Apologize to Leafpool and Squirrelflight."

"Sorry…" They grumbled.

I looked over to Rainwillow. "…That's all we're gettin' outta them." She shrugged.

Scorchfire appeared next to me. Most of the cats jumped.

"Hello sweetie." I smirked. Take it upon him to quote TV shows.

"Cats of the Clans, there was a lightning strike a few sunrises ago, striking me and _my friend_, Scorchfire. During which, a piece of my special powers were transferred to him. So don't be surprised if he appears when you aren't expecting it, because – and trust me on this – he will do it." Scorchfire snickered. I looked at him.

_Don't even think about it. _I shot at him telepathically.

_Wouldn't dream of it. _He thought to me. Rainwillow and Jaywing looked at us.

_Are we interrupting something? _Rainwillow smiled like a maniac.

_Yeah, we'll be happy to leave you alone for a while, _Jaywing smirked.

Oh, brilliant. Now I have a telepathic link with my three best friends.

"Treat him like any other. Oh, and you don't have much time left here in Dareclan. Savor it," I told them.

"Enjoy it, like you would if you were hanging out with friends. Because, these are the times people will remember you by. Make them good." I finished. "To your dens. Meeting dismissed." The crowd dissolved.

_Mosstail?_

_Yes, Scorchfire?_

_What did you mean, 'You don't have much more time here in Dareclan'?_

_I meant that I'm going to send them back to their clans, and make a real clan. You, me, Jaywing and Rainfeather will run our clan, and we will call it Dreamclan, in honor of dreams lost and won._

He smiled knowingly and we walked to our new den.

**A/N v.2: So I realized that it's turned from some silly piece of fanfiction into a more serious piece, so I thought, 'Why not kinda slow this down, and start a new story. Something bigger. So, in conclusion, no more sending dares. Next chappie will be the last, then I will start **

'**Dreamclan: A Clan of Friends and Faith' into the MossxScorch arc. Also, Rose and Theta are who you think they are. Just sayin'… **


	8. Prologue

Mosstail's Truth or Dare

Chapter Eight: Epilogue

**A/N: Alright, in the final installment in the MToD Story, we will be seeing the clans off, and witness the birth of a clan. I'd like to thank SassMonster for sticking with me 'till the end, and I dedicate this chapter to her. Oh, and look for the first chapter of 'Dreamclan' coming soon to a FanFiction Archive nearest to you. Enjoy!**

**-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-**

**(Mosstail's PoV)**

**The Epic Epilogue**

I brushed muzzles with Bluestar and Oakheart. "I'll never forget you, I promise. Oh, and tell Snowfur thanks, as well." I told them. They beamed at me.

"We won't forget you either. And," Bluestar paused. "We are proud to be your parents, Mosstail." I nodded once more and sent them back to Starclan. Scorchfire popped next to me. "That's it. That's all of them. Now, what were you saying about that clan?" Jaywing and Rainwillow came next to us, Rainwillow, like me, wearing a fez. She grinned at Jaywing, who was obviously annoyed.

"What is it with you two and hats?" He asked, exasperated.

_FEZZES ARE COOL! _We mentally screamed at him. He fell over, surprised. We all laughed, even Jaywing.

"Alright, are you ready?" They all nodded. We all thought hard about what we wanted Dreamclan to look like. Everything started morphing into something else. We also thought about our friends, who we wanted to come and join us. Kalepelt and Riverdrop appeared with two toms. Leafstreak, one of my and Scorchfire's closest friends, appeared. Several others who we were thinking about appeared. One thing these cats had in common, were that they were loners and rogues.

We leapt on to the Cloudrock, (The former Darestack,) and addressed the crowd.

"Cats of all ages, listen to what I have to say." I began. Everyone stared intently on me.

"I'm Mosstail, primary leader of Dreamclan. We have picked you to help us start our new clan, Dreamclan, because we knew you had one thing in common. You are all alone, only have each other, and need a safe place. We can give you that. Join Dreamclan, and you can stay here, in shelter, with the food you need, or go back to where you were, and live your life the way you want. We won't turn you down, but we won't make you join. Those who want to return to where you came from, speak now. No tails came up, a good sign. I gestured to Scorchfire to continue.

"Alright, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Scorchfire," He began,

"I'm Rainwillow." She said, nervously adjusting her fez.

"I'm Jaywing, and you all know Mosstail." He gestured to me. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, I have one." Someone in the back stood up. I recognized her as Kalepelt.

"Are you two the Scorchfire and Mosstail I was apprenticed with?"

I nodded. "Yes, Kalepelt, we are. I told you we'd get together eventually." I smirked. She ducked down in embarrassment.

"Anyone else? No?" Jaywing looked around.

"Now, we will begin separating you into your dens. If you are a queen expecting or with kits 6 moons or younger, go in between the boulders. That's the nursery," Rainwillow told them. "Your nests should already be made." She finished.

"If you are 6 moons or older, go into the holly bush. That's the apprentices' den." Scorchfire told them. "We will be having apprentice ceremonies later. There are nests there as well."

"If you are well-versed in fighting and hunting, and are fit and healthy, go to the pine tree, under the roots. That's the warriors' den. The nests are made, and border patrols will be sorted later," Jaywing mewed.

It was my turn. I took a deep breath. "If you are an older cat or injured, go to the hollowed log. That's the elders' den. All cats respect their elders, and take wisdom from them. Elders help build a clan, they make it stronger. The medicine cat den is in the double stump. Rainfeather is our medicine cat.

"The Clan meeting is over." I started to jump down, but Rainwillow pulled me back.

"Hold on! I realized something. Mosstail, our leader, needs to be accepted by Starclan. Don't you agree? She's done all of this for us. She deserves it!"

Loud mewls of agreement rang from the crowd. I blushed. Rainfeather came to the front. "I will accompany Mosstail to the Mooncave tonight, for it is the full moon." Scorchfire came up.

"Now, the clan meeting is finished." A pile of fresh-kill was in the clearing, and everyone went to get some. This won't be so bad.

-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-

I followed Rainfeather into the tunnel connecting the Mooncave to the camp. It was cold and damp, yet comforting. We made it to the main cave, and it was _beautiful_. There were large stones like crystals, and a pool in the middle with icy, clear water. I walked over to a stone, laid down next to it, and lapped at the water. I fell asleep instantly.

-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-

I opened my eyes to hear voices.

"Welcome, Mosstail." They said. I looked around. There was no one.

Then, glowing cats swirled around. The ranks of Starclan.

Bluestar was in front of me. "We have waited, Mosstail. You were always destined to lead a clan, and now you will become a leader." She stepped up to me.

"_With this life I give you compassion. Judge as much with your heart as your mind." _ She touched her muzzle to my forehead. And did it hurt. Fury, Fire, Ice… it burned, but I couldn't move. It ebbed away into a warmth that filled me from nose to tail tip, and then disappeared.

I was trembling when Oakheart stepped up.

"_With this life I give you endurance. Use it to keep going, even though you feel as though all hope and strength have left you." _He touched him nose to my forehead, like Bluestar had done. It felt like dull agony, it stiffened my muscles and I clenched my jaw. "_Endure it. Have faith in your own strength."_ He whispered. It slowly went away. I felt like running forever.

Next was Yellowfang. She did the same thing as Bluestar and Oakheart. "_With this life I give you humor. Use it to lighten the burdens of your Clan and to lift the spirits of your Clanmates when despair threatens." _It felt so good, making my pelt stand on end._ "You will know when to use humor to help you." _She smiled. By now, Stonefur was resting his nose on my forehead.

"_With this life I give you hope. Even on the darkest night, it will be there, waiting for you." _It was odd that he was giving me this life, but it was so right. Energy flared through me, and I was running, a light ahead of me. That's hope, and I'll never forget it. Brightstar had his nose on my head.

"_With this life, I give you courage. You will know how to use it." _Satisfaction flooded through me, knowing I had done him well.

Leafshimmer, the medicine cat when I was an apprentice, came up.

"_With this life I give you patience, you will need it." _Peace flooded through me and I never wanted it to go away.

A cat I knew that had died of Blackcough came up. Her name was Larkkit. "_With this life I give you trust. Believe in your Clan and in yourself. Never doubt that you know the right path to take."_

Bluestar came up again.

"_With this life I give you love. Cherish your clan as you would cherish kits, for they are now all your kin."_

I was suffocating, trying to breathe, and when I did, light exploded from me. I was left trembling.

Snowfur came to give me my last life.

"_You are a worthy leader, and all the cats in your clan thank you. With this life I give you pride, so that you may know how much you and your clan are worth."_ I was convinced that I was on fire, but that feeling disappeared. "_You were always destined to be a leader by Starclan, and we never regretted the choice. I hail you by your new name, Mossstar!"_

"_Mossstar! Mossstar! Mossstar!"_

-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-M-S-

"Hey Mossstar!" Scorchfire called. I went over to my group of friends, and we walked up the Cloudrock.

"Cats of Dreamclan, I pronounce my deputies, Scorchfire, Jaywing, and Rainwillow!"

The Cats cheered, and Rainwillow adjusted her fez nervously.

"Let us feast, in honor of Dreamclan!" I called. The Fresh-Kill pile was large, and everyone started grabbing pieces. I laughed as Jaywing and Rainwillow were fighting over the fez, and snuggled close to Scorchfire.

Mossstar, the leader of Dreamclan. Seems life isn't too bad.

-The End-

**A/N v.2: Well, that's that! I did however, base Mossstar's leader ceremony off of Bluestar's. Now, I have the prologue of 'Dreamclan' written but…**

**DREAMCLAN**

**8. 01. 11**

'_**When the scorching fire begins to dwindle, all will be revealed…'**_


End file.
